


Sectumsempra

by Melie



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Apologies, M/M, Post - Deathly Hallows
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-14
Updated: 2011-08-14
Packaged: 2017-11-21 05:45:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/594123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melie/pseuds/Melie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>La première fois que Harry et Draco reparlent du fameux sort...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sectumsempra

**Author's Note:**

  * For [camille_miko](https://archiveofourown.org/users/camille_miko/gifts).



> Tout à J.K. Rowling.

Le souvenir était bien ancré dans sa mémoire, mais le sujet n'avait pas encore été abordé. Ce n'était pas faute d'y penser. Parfois, lorsque le corps de Draco se dévoilait à lui, Harry revoyait le sang, les blessures. Il pouvait presque entendre les murmures de Snape tentant de le sauver. Dans son sommeil même, la vision le hantait – elle l'avait hanté bien avant que leur relation change, depuis le soir même de l'incident. Quel idiot il était, à cette époque...

Harry prit l'initiative, un soir qu'ils étaient tous deux dans leur salon, chacun dans un fauteuil, les pieds du blond posées négligemment sur les jambes du brun.

« Non. »

La réponse fut immédiate. Le nom de la malédiction n'avait pas même été prononcé.

« Mais...  
\- J'ai dit non. »

Alors Harry laissa le sujet de côté pendant quelques minutes, tentant de se replonger dans son rapport. Puis il releva la tête.

« Potter, es-tu sourd, ou simplement demeuré ?  
\- Je suis désolé.  
\- Je ne veux pas en parler.  
\- Mais moi si. »

Draco poussa un soupir, retira ses pieds de leur support, et croisa les bras.

« Très bien, fit-il. Parle.  
\- Je suis désolé.  
\- Tu te répètes.  
\- Mais je le suis. Je l'étais déjà à l'époque.  
\- Parce que tu crois que j'ai oublié ton air de caniche abattu ? C'est la seule chose qui m'a aidé à supporter la douleur. »

A cette mention, Harry serra les poings.

« Tu... tu me pardonnes ? »

Le blond prit quelques secondes pour réfléchir, avant de hausser les épaules.

« C'était y a un bout de temps. »

Le brun sut qu'il n'en tirerait pas plus, aussi n'insista-t-il pas.

Quelques minutes plus tard, les pieds de Malfoy vinrent à nouveau se poser sur ses jambes allongées, et Harry commença à se dire que peut-être, un jour, il arriverait à se pardonner lui-même.

FIN.


End file.
